1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to image processing, and, more particularly, to computer-graphic image compression techniques used for image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional computer-graphic image compressing systems 100 are normally single frame buffer based systems, typically either Cathode Ray Tube Controller (CRTC) based or Liquid Crystal Display Controller (LCDC) based, as shown in FIG. 1. Typically, prior to display 104, the entire frame buffer 101 stores the pixels that generated by either the main central processing unit (CPU) 102 or by the graphic subsystem graphic rendering engines 103, and in most of the cases, by a combination of both. Generally, the system 100 works well if no additional information processing is analyzed. However, it generally does not work well with nature-looking computer animation such as computer games and computer-generated animation movie clips, etc. with nature scenes.
Typically, in nature-like system environments, the pixel distribution is uneven most of the time; e.g. the biggest portion of the background is unchanged from frame to frame, referred to herein as the background pixel block. Moreover, a small area of pixel blocks generally has constant changes and generally occurs in a patterned fashion, referred to herein as the foreground pixel block. Furthermore, the foreground pixel blocks typically can move inside the picture frame in a linear or non-linear fashion.
Additionally, the background and foreground pixels are all treated the same in the graphic subsystem 100 in the way of unified single frame buffer 101. Again, generally, the frame buffer 101 does not separate these two different groups of pixels subjectively. Thus, the CPU and associated graphic engine 102 as well as the bus input/output (I/O) system are busying processing those pixels evenly; thereby creating I/O and CPU jam. Accordingly, the above reasons represent limited processing efficiency for nature like computer graphic image display. Therefore, there remains a need for a computer-graphic image compression technique that is fast and flexible.